1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cell with terminals on which the cell can be detachably mounted, and to a circuit substrate.
2. Related Art and Prior Art Statement
Generally, a primary or a secondary cell such as a lithium or alkali cell or the like, having the form of a coin, a button or a cylinder, is frequently used as a backup power source for backing up various memories such as that of an electronic instrument or the like. An arrangement in which terminals are mounted on the cell of this kind by a method of resistance welding, laser welding (YAG laser, excimer laser or CO.sub.2 laser) or the like is directly mounted on a circuit substrate by soldering. In this case, an operation for exchanging the cell at the time the service life of the cell is reduced or at the time the guaranteed period of time of the cell service life is reached is troublesome. Further, in view of the need to recycle resources, it is desired to recycle a cell which uses various kinds of metallic oxides and rare metals such as lithium, zinc and the like. For this reason, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 60-131753 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 3-40464, a cell holder has been used in which a cell can easily be retrieved.
In a case where the cell is mounted on the cell holder and is used in this position, a space for receiving the cell holder into a circuit substrate is required. Particularly, in miniaturized electronic equipment, it is difficult to provide a space for receiving the cell holder within the circuit substrate.